


Sugar is made from plants

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [23]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Boners, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dessert & Sweets, Dry Humping, Dubcon Cuddling, Erections, Eskimo Kisses, Forehead Kisses, Horniness, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, Intimacy, Intimidation, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Love Triangles, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Brushroot complains about not getting laid so Buddy does something about it much to Bud's and Negaduck's displeasure.
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s), Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sugar is made from plants

The Liquidator sat close to Brushroot, trying to offer support. Brushroot bemoaned, "You don't understand, I'll never be able to be with anyone ever. Not physically at least." The water dog geasured to his entire body and then crossed his arms. The plant duck turned away from him, tearing up, "You could shape yourself and harden up. You can be with a lady but I'm doomed to be an unlovable freak. No woman will ever love me, just look at me!" The man literally made of water geasured to himself again more so. He couldn't really think of anything to say that his sheer physical form couldn't say better. However his 'dear friend and coworker' only pained on about his lack of girlfriend.

Why couldn't his 'friend' see that he could offer anything a girlfriend could? The blue canine attempted to show this in a pitch, "Don't have a partner? For this unlimited time offer, You! Yes, You could have a partner by taking The Liquidator!!" The bird sighed, "Only if a girl would look at me without running away." Nobody was getting anything they wanted in this lack of conversation. It was only getting more frustrating by not listening. Just then Negaduck yelled, "Mutt! Get over here!!"

The liquid mammalain was pained that he couldn't fail more, but he couldn't exactly say no. He left to deal with whatever it was.

The veggie waterfowl complained to himself a little louder, "I just wish someone, anyone, could love me physically." Suddenly Buddy Pal Friendly poked his head into the doorway. Buddy curiously asked happily, "What are you doing Mr. Greens?" The green duck looked up sadly. He knew that candy smelling, yellow furred, himbo. It was Negaduck's dumb kidnapping victim or something. Poor thing was too stupid to even realize he was being held at gunpoint. However the flowery villain wasn't interested in being murdered by that egdy recolor so didn't pay the puppy dog mind.

The puppy dog got closer and sounded sad, "You sounded really sad. Do you need a hug?" The veggie turned away from him, growing more afraid of what the leader might do given he saw what was going on. The doggy got closer and comforted, "I'll give you big hugs, duck friend." Big, buff, arms wrapped around his stick like body and pulled him in. The beefy dog pressed against the beanpole, nuzzling anf giving nose kisses. The vegetable was shaking as he was cuddled up close. The muscled man questioned with care, "You are shaking like a little leaf, are you cold friend?"

Friendly held him and awaited an answer. The scientist shaked in his voice, "N N No. I'm not c co cold." Pal Friendly kissed him from his cheek, down his neck, and around his shoulders. The green bean made a sound he immediately regretted at the affection. When he thought back on it, he'd actually been making simpler sounds for each display of intimate affection. Those before were so small and quiet he hadn't even noticed he made them. Pal commented notably, "You sound funny when I give you kissy and hugs." He noticed... Pal Friend gave a mock bite on the neck then licked as if to heal the wound.

A wound I'll note doesn't exist.

Still the grass grunted with instant regret. Legs wrapped around him, hands slipped down to the lap. "Silly Bird Friend!" The overly friendly friend remarked in cheer, "Making silly funny fun noises!!" The bad guy who's killed more than Negaduck grew blushing with embarrassment and rage. What was so silly or funny!? He is a Man! He should be taken seriously. The baddie huffed a gruff as he guffed, "What's so funny about it!?" The blondie shoved his head into the mess of pink, rubbing his face in the somewhat soft poof. The blond giggled, "Mr. Greeny makes me feel funny when he's cute."

This sent Brushroot into a rambling, bumbling, mess of blushing. A muscly guy said he was cute! Said guy was a dog like his friend Liquidator but the fact that popped into his mind probably meant nothing. Perhaps the factor they shared a first name but that's it. Buddy Pal Friendly bounced up and down excitedly, cheering, "Be cute again, ducky!" Buddy was unaware his bouncing was basically dry humping due to how it was being done and his friend's position on his lap. Plus the factor that Buddy still had his hands in the crotch didn't help.

The plant couldn't speak for how much he was holding back a moan. Still the moan poured out as he melted. The doggie stopped his bouncing and looked down where his hands were. Friendly was confused by what he felt in his paws, it didn't feel like what was between his own legs but it was getting taller like his own did sometimes. He parted his hands and peeked at it. It looked vaugly like a part of a flower but curly. Pal grabbed it, this gained another noise from his green friend. The taller man asked the tall but thin man in bafflement, "What is this?"

The greenery based villain looked down and was equality baffled by this. He did know it was alike plant reproductive parts but they didn't look anything like anything he'd personally studied as a scientific man. He took a worried tone, "I don't know? It looks like the combining of a tentacle, human reproduction organs, and the reproductive parts of a plant." I mean, it's not like he's gotten much action since the accident. He hadn't even known he had anything like genitals considering plants don't work like animals. Then again, nothing about his body since the accident was normal.

Testing carefully, Pal moved his hand up and down the strange whatever this is. Brushroot groaned softly then requested without thinking, "More!! Do that again! Harder!" So Pal Friendly did, also humping against the stick. As the plant poured out with pleasured gasps and noises, the sweet felt the thing between his own legs getting taller and very excited by the rubbing. The more they continued, the louder they two got.

Meanwhile with Liquidator and Negaduck...

Negaduck got in the front seat as Liquidator loaded in the stolen money. The carnivore duck was starting to get bored as police sirens wailed in the distance so he started up a chat, "Hey! Water wings!! Where's that stupid little buttercup I asked you and that grass @$$ to watch?!" The watery dog looked at the leader of the fearsome five in utter confusion before quizzing blankly, "We were supposed to watch him?"

Back with said grass @$$ and buttercup...

Brushroot moaned loudly a finally time and liquid like pollen coated the hand. He breathed in relief. Buddy Pal Friendly studied his paw of the pollen that coated it, puzzled by it. The sweetie found it odd, sticky, and smelling like flower bits. It tasted like bees dipped in salt. The liquid pollen seemed to never end for how it got everywhere. Meanwhile Brushroot was very worn out, even though he did the least between the two of them. Buddy pointed out worriedly, "I don't know what we did and I'm scared Negaducky will be angry."

The super villain chuckled tiredly, "What do you mean? Don't you know what sex it?" The sweetie pie shaked his head no with a frown. The greenery went wide eyed as he looked at the butterscotch, he tested in fear, "How old are you?" Before Buddy would doubtless cheerfully chip that he was an adult therefore not answering the question and making everyone uncomfortable in said lack of answer, Negaduck and Liquidator bust down the door. The yellow costumed duck shoved two barrels into a bill, now seeing the reproductive systems and their results.

The weapon was cocked and it's user boiled, "What did I say about touching the goodie goodie!?!!" In background, the waterworks attempted to ease the Carnivorous Duck down but his words were mainly unheard. The leaf was shaking and pleading. The sugary sweet was puzzled why everyone was afraid of the metal tubes due to being unaware of death but was very understanding to why everyone would be scared of an angry duck. The angry duck threatened, "It's MY goodies. MINE! I'll make you into splattered veggies if you touch My goodies." 

This kinda made most of the people in room panic because splattered veggies isn't good.

In his panic to avoid anyone he considered a friend from getting harmed, the candy dog crumpled the metal up like paper. This left two of the four people in the room in shock. The water dog baffled aloud in jest, "It seems like Negaduck is the only one without superpowers." Then they thought on that fact. Well other than cotton candy for brains whom hugged the shorter duck and kissed him whilst comforting him, "Aww, Negaducky! Don't be a Meanie Weenie Beans to your friends. How are you suppose to keep your friends if you are a jerky?" This caused Negaducky to blow his top. 

Nobody was happy that day.

The End.


End file.
